


Hearteyes & Valentine's Boners

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SecretThiamValentine, Strippers, Thiam, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: When you asked me what I wanted for Valentine’s Day, I jokingly said “striptease”, but you took it seriously, oh my God.For the Thiam Valentine's Event.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80
Collections: SecretThiamValentine





	Hearteyes & Valentine's Boners

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy Valentine's Day to all the Thiam lovers still out there! 💞

Theo blinks once. Then twice. But nothing about the picture in front of him is changing.  
He is still standing in the door frame of his and Liam's bedroom.

There is still a dangerous amount of candles placed on every available surface in the room.

There is still music playing that a more sensitive man would probably describe as ‘sensual'. 

  
And there is still his boyfriend laying on their bed, dressed in a stripper outfit so ridiculously littered with sequins and glitter that Theo's eyes hurt from even looking at it for too long.   
So Theo does the only thing he feels capable of doing in a situation like this – he laughs.

Immediately Liam's expression changes from ‘hello baby’ to ‘the fuck, you asshole?’ his eyes turn yellow and his whole body tenses.

  
_Oh no._  
Theo backs up a little, “Whoa, I am sorry Li! But - what the hell are you wearing? Carnival is still two months ahead.”

  
A menacing growl comes out of Liam's throat but now he seems less angry and more... embarrassed? The Chimera takes a deep breath. _Yep, clearly embarrassment._  
He slowly steps closer, taking a seat on the bed next to where Liam just turned into a ball of glitter and skin.   
“Hey... hey, little wolf, what's the matter? Why are you dressed up like this?”

“You really don’t remember, do you?”, Liam's voice is muffled through the pillows over his face but the hurt is still audible.

  
It's only then that Theo puts the pieces together.  
The stripper outfit.  
The romantic setup.  
February 14th.

“Oh shit.”

Liam rolls around and sits up just to glower at Theo.   
“Yeah, ‘oh shit', you asshole. I tried to do something nice for my boyfriend on Valentine's Day, something _you actually wished for_ and you fucking laugh at me!”

Theo swallows as he remembers the conversation they have had about this day, only a few weeks ago. Valentine's Day – most holidays actually, is still a weird concept for Theo. Why would you need a special day to show people you love them? Can't you do that every day?  
But Liam is really big on giving him the ‘real boy experience’ and so Theo plays along.  
So when the beta asked what his wish for the couples' holiday was he had jokingly answered “You doing a striptease for me." Not knowing Liam would take him seriously.

He puts on his best apologetic expression and slings both arms around the waist of his still pouting boyfriend.  
“I am sorry, baby. Really, you prepared such a nice thing for me and I didn't mean to laugh. What can I do to make it up to you?”

  
Liam turns his head and a mischievous smile plays on his lips.

  
_Oh yes, Valentine's Day really is amazing_ , Liam thinks while lounging on their bed, incredibly comfy in his boxers and one of Theo's shirts.  
The sensual music is still playing and his eyes never leave his boyfriend who now wears the glittery ensemble, slowly dancing to the music while showing his body of for Liam. 

  
The beta whistles, “come on, baby! Take that thing off for me!” and really, the face Theo makes is almost better than the actual show. 

  
The Chimera in front of him rolls his hips in such a sinful manner that all rational thoughts and sassy comments are forgotten for now, Liam's hand slowly creeps down to the bulge forming in his boxers and he looses himself in the sinfully smooth movements his boyfriend is performing.


End file.
